


We're All Mad

by Sami_Carter



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Crime, Gen, Horror, Insanity, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Carter/pseuds/Sami_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How deep does the madness run? There's a new killer in town. One who strikes seemingly at random, targeting people from all walks of life. Some victims are left alive, but aren't talking. Is the killer insane, or just....motivational?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabstielBowchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabstielBowchester/gifts).



He ran the blade gently down her trembling cheek. They way the fine hairs glistened in the sun fascinated him. He smiled.  
“Sweet girl,” he whispered, “If you want her back, I just want one thing. Just one tiny little thing. Then I’ll bring her home. None the worse for wear, uninjured.”  
She swallowed, hearing the dry click in her throat. “I…I don’t understand…..I don’t nuh-know….”  
He chuckled charmingly, “Oh, honey, but you do! I want the tip of your pinky. It won’t kill you. It’ll barely hurt. Just a quick little chop! And all done. Then Julie comes home. You go get some pain killers. Oh, and of course, you can’t tell, or next time Julie won’t come home. Do you understand now?”  
She shifted in the chair, acutely aware of her swollen bladder protesting. “But…..,” her eyes darted up to him then back to the floor. “But, I…what would I say? How do I explain that? No one will ever believe me.”  
The man grinned, his eyes sparkling. “I don’t really give a fuck if they believe you, darlin’. That’s not my concern. You shouldn’t care either. You should just care that you don’t tell them about our arrangement, do you hear? Because if you do….” The knife pricked her just below the jaw. A crimson drop welled from the nick, sparking an almost feral hunger in his steady gaze. His tongue caressed his lips and she felt nausea rise in her throat.  
“If you do, sweetie, I won’t be back for you. I have all sorts of games I can play with Julie. I won’t be able to…restrain…..myself near so well with her.” He smiled softly and laid the knife on the counter.  
She swallowed. She picked up the knife. Considered stabbing him. Then remembered the pictures of her daughter. At school. Eating with her friends. Tying her sparkly shoes. Playing dolls in the backyard. Sleeping in her bed. Tied up, asleep on a strange blanket. Asleep…or dead? She couldn’t take a chance. She slid her shaking hand onto the counter and raised the knife. How many blows would it take? One? Two?  
She felt the warm urine gush down her thighs as the knife flashed down. Blood arced through the dust floating lazily in the sunlight. The man smiled. It took three.


End file.
